


I'm Back

by aprettyboy



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, au where everything is happy and mikage is a good boy with his gay bf, raggs was restored and so was mikage and no one was hurt or had to be reborn, the world is alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprettyboy/pseuds/aprettyboy
Summary: Listen Im writing this when I finished the manga years ago so personalities may not be too accurate but I just needed this to fill in my empty heart because Mikage deserved better.





	I'm Back

Raggs was restored. And it seemed like things we're getting back to place. Two years later, everything seemed to be into place. Teito lay on his bed as he poked at Mikage's fluffy pink fur,"sometimes I wish you could talk you know?", to which Mikage just snuggled up more to Teito's hand. He started to remisince on all the times they shared together. Tears started to feel his eyes as he spoke,"sometimes I wish you didnt have to...t-to die. that you could be you again, a-and I could hear you talk and hug you, push you around.." Mikage flew up and started to lick the tear that came out of his eye, making Teito laugh,"I know I know, I should probably head to bed." Teito laid down as Mikage laid next to his head, per usual. He smiled as he bid goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke up but felt something warm against him. Looking down, he saw a hand wrapped his stomach. Teito freaked, sat up, and turned to look at the culprit. But what he saw, he was sure his mind was just playing tricks. He shut his eyes tight, counted to five, and opened. However, nothing had changed. In front of him was..,"Mikage!", he shouted, in attempt to get, if it was him, up? The blond man eyes twitched until he opened them with a smile on his face,"Teito, long time no see" Teito's eyes went wide and tears started to swell up in his eyes,"y-you idiot!", he said as he jumped into Mikage's chest. "H-how can you be so calm?", Teito murmured. Mikage smiled as his hands wrapped around Teito's body, hugging him tight,"Ive seen you everyday", he said with a calm tone. At least thats how he was trying to appear, until he buried his face in Teito's neck.

Teito could feel water on his neck and that was when he knew, which only made him to cling to Mikage tighter. They stayed like that for a minute until Teito pulled away, his eyes a bit red from crying,"i-its really you right?" Mikage smiled that smile that Teito had loved so much. A smile that had always brightened up his day. A smile he thought he would never see again. "The one and only Mikage Celestine at your service", he said as he pulled his cheeks. Teito's lips started to quiver, only making him cry. "Teito, come on, its supposed to be a happy reunion, dont cry", Mikage said. "I am happy", Teito said as he rubbed his eyes,"Im happy, im really happy", he said as his mouth formed into a smile. Mikage saw it and ruffled his hair as he pulled him into another hug,"just what am I going to do with you huh?"

Teito pulled away, still smiling,"I have to tell Frau and everyone else, I'm sure they'd love to meet you, well, the real you", he said. Teito grabbed his hand, his hand but Mikage pulled it away as he blushed,"I dont know if you noticed but I dont exactly have clothes" Teito finally realized this as he looked at his chest, probably too caught up in the moment to see it. His face went red,"u-uh I'll lend you some of mine." Once Mikage got dressed, he stood up. The clothes were a bit too small but they had to do. Teito grabbed Mikage's hand,"come on, lets go" Mikage smiled as they walked and he looked down at their hands. He didn't know how it happened, but boy did he feel better than ever after becoming a human once again. 

Once they arrived, they all looked at Mikage and, to them, at first glance, some tall blond. "Is this a new friend Teito?", Frau asked. Teito smiled and shook his head from side to side,"Its Mikage!" Mikage smiled and all of their eyes opened as they finally realized the scar on his face. They all rejoiced and started to ask him questions like how it felt to be back to which he could only respond with,"it feels great." "Well youre welcome to stay here, I hope you know that", Labrador said. Mikage smiled and looked at Teito,"I dont plan on going anywhere unless Teito is with me", only causing Teito to blush at his words. Moments later, him and Teito walked around, ending up sitting down in a field of grass as they stared at the blue sky.

Teito watched as Mikage looked down at his hands, opening and closing them. "You think...this is just some act of mercy..and maybe I'll go back to my other form tomorrow?", he said, as his eyes slowly turned to sadness. Yes Teito was aware that might happen but in his heart, he knew Mikage was back for good,"You'll still be here", Teito said and put his hand over Mikage's,"I wont let you go this time." Mikage smiled as he intertwined their fingers together, his head hanging down with a smile. "Hey Teito", he said as he looked up at him. "Yes?", Teito questioned. Mikage smiled more as he pulled on Mikage's arm, bringing him in for a kiss, much to Teito's surprise. He pulled away and looked at Teito's red face,"now that I know what it feels like, I like this form more" "A-at least warn me before", Mikage moved his face closer to Teito,"before?", Mikage interrupted. Teito moved his hand and place it over his lips,"you know what I mean" 

Mikage smiled, only grabbing Teito's hand, lifting it up, and kissing it as he closed his eyes. "Teito, I love you", he said, and opened them to see Teito's tomato-like face again. Teito turned his head away and spoke,"I-I love you too Mikage" Mikage pulled Teito in for a hug. The two of them ended up watching the sunset together. When it came time for bed, Mikage wanted to still sleep with Teito because hes always slept there. The two lay in bed staring at each other. Mikage had his hand on Teito's hair and kept rubbing it. "You know you were much cuter when you were small pink and fluffy", Teito commented. "Hey, you like that thing more than me? which now that you mention, how come youre not kissing me and hugging me like you did?", he said. Teito chuckled a bit,"are you jealous of yourself?" "No Im just saying-", Mikage stopped as Teito leaned forward and place a kiss on his cheek. Mikage blushed,"m-more", he muttered. 

Teito looked at him, his mood now resembling more of a pouty dog, and he couldn't resist. Although embarrassed, he started to plant more kisses around his face, but could only get a few in before Mikage cupped his cheek,"okay thats enough", he said. Teito chuckled as he saw his blushy face. Mikage pulled him in Teito in for another kiss on his lips. The two of them ended up falling asleep together, Teito buried in his chest, and Mikage hugging tightly. As the morning came, Teito didnt even have to open his eyes to know that the tight hold around him was still the same man that he went to sleep with yesterday. "Good morning sleepyhead", he heard Mikage. Teito loo

As the morning came, Teito didnt even have to open his eyes to know that the tight hold around him was still the same man that he went to sleep with yesterday. "Good morning sleepyhead", he heard Mikage. Teito looked up and smiled,"youre still here." Mikage leaned in and pecked him on the lips,"I wouldnt want to be anywhere else."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
